To the Rescue
by pooka14
Summary: H/D SLASH! If you don't like, then don't read. Harry and Draco mess around. Ron notices something and goes crazy. Rated M for a reason folks!


**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters in this story, just the plot.

"You like this, don't you, Harry?" Draco asked as he slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Harry responded by arching into Draco when he took a nipple in his mouth.

Draco smirked and moved on, torturing Harry. At every button released, Draco spent time marking Harry's chest. Eventually Harry growled, gripped Draco's hair, and pulled him up to glare into Draco's eyes. "Get the fuck on with it."

Draco chuckled and swiftly unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor. Draco lifted his head and connected his lips with Harry's. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair, down his face, and let them come to a rest on Draco's neck.

Harry tugged at Draco's tie, loosening it just enough to get to the shirt collar underneath. He unbuttoned Draco's shirt as fast as possible and let it pool at their feet. The boys came closer together and moaned as their bare chests met. Quickly they divested the rest of their clothing and were soon grinding themselves into each other, their mouths sucking, biting, and licking everything they could reach.

Then Draco hoisted Harry up and pushed him against the wall. Harry wrapped one leg around Draco's waist while the other was thrown over Draco's elbow. Harry moaned when he felt Draco's hard shaft at his entrance. Draco breathed deeply once and thrust all the way in. Harry practically screamed.

Draco waited for Harry to be ready and finally Harry panted the order into his ear. Slowly, Draco pulled out and thrust back in letting Harry get used to the friction. Soon, though, Draco couldn't help but pound Harry's tight hole into the wall. Draco was pistoning in and out forcing little huffs of air out of Harry's body.

"Draco…oh gods _yes._" Harry moaned in Draco's ear. Draco looked up to meet Harry's eyes. They were hooded and diluted so much that all you saw of the original green color was a ring around the pupil.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, Harry. My sexy kitten." Draco growled in Harry's ear. Harry moaned and threw his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer. They kissed messily as Draco kept thrusting, scraping Harry's back against the wall. They broke apart and Harry threw his head back against the wall arching in pleasure as Draco pounded his prostate over and over again.

Draco enjoyed the sight and felt the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach. He knew Harry was close as well because he was babbling incoherently and grasping Draco's shoulders so hard there were bound to be marks there tomorrow. Draco grabbed Harry's cock and that was the last thrill Harry could take.

Harry screamed and arched against the wall as come exploded from his cock and splattered against their chests. Draco, seeing and feeling Harry's orgasm, exploded himself, spending himself into Harry.

As soon as Draco was able to move again he pulled out of Harry and let Harry's legs down easily. Harry slid down the wall and sat panting against it. Draco almost collapsed on top of him. They sat there cuddling, enjoying their post-coital high for a good long while.

Before they dozed off Draco cleaned them both with a wave of his wand. They got up and slowly dressed. When they finished dressing their lips met in a loving kiss. They kissed for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other.

They parted and Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, breathing in the scent. Draco tightened his arms around the smaller boy's waist before letting go. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. Soon they reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Draco pulled Harry to him once more and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away Harry was breathless.

"Good night, Harry. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night, Draco." Harry turned and murmured the password to the Fat Lady. Before he could walk in Draco had called him back. Harry turned back around and looked questionably at the other boy.

"Harry, I…I…um." Draco stuttered uncomfortably. Harry looked hopefully at Draco as the boy tried to say what he wanted to say.

"Umm, I…I just wanted to say that I…well I had fun tonight." Draco said not looking Harry in the eye.

Harry looked disappointed but said "Yeah, me too. Good night, Dragon."

"Good night, kitten. I'll be waiting for breakfast." Draco said as Harry closed the portrait. When it was closed both boys leaned on it and sighed out "I love you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You were out late, Harry." Ron said as Harry came into the dormitory.

"Yeah, I had fun." Harry said tiredly. Ron was laying on his bed watching as Harry shed his clothing and changed into his pajamas. But before Harry could don the shirt Ron shrieked and ran over to him.

"What happened to your back, Harry?"

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron pointed at the mirror and Harry went to look in it. There were hundreds of small red scratches. Harry's eyebrows went up as he looked over his wounds. Suddenly the door banged open and Harry jumped and looked over to see Ron storming out.

"Oh shit." Harry said as he figured out what Ron had thought. Harry threw a shirt on and rushed after Ron.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco had gotten to the hallway that led to the Slytherin Common Room before something barreled into his back. He cried out and fell to the floor with the thing on top of him. Then it started to hit him and scream "How could you do that to your boyfriend?! You're sick! You sick, freak!"

Before the thing could land another punch it was ripped away. Draco gasped for air and curled in on himself. He felt gentler hands touch him cautiously. He looked up to see Harry watching him concernedly.

"It's alright, Dragon. Nothing's going to hurt you again." Harry said, as he kissed away some of the tears that had formed. Then Harry got up and stormed out of Draco's line of vision. He got his breathing under control and looked over to see who had attacked him.

He saw Harry pushing Ron Weasley into the wall and heard Harry snarl "What the fuck was that about?"

"He...he hurt you Harry." Ron said weakly.

"No he didn't Ron. If he did would I have protected him from you?"

Ron shook his head and glanced over at Draco who had been trying to get up.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I made a mistake."

"You think?" Draco gasped out. Harry rushed over to help Draco get up. When they stood Draco asked "Do you think you could tell me why you jumped me?"

"I saw scratches on Harry's back and I had thought that you had hurt him purposely."

Draco looked wide-eyed at Harry and said "What scratches?"

Harry turned and lifted his shirt. Draco gasped and started to worry over him. Asking if he was alright or if he needed to get to the Hospital Wing. Harry silenced him with a kiss. Draco relaxed into the kiss and wound his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's arms wound themselves around Draco's neck and pulled him down farther into the kiss.

Their lips parted and they laid their foreheads together. Harry asked softly "What was that about, Dragon?"

"You're hurt, kitten. I can't let you be hurt. Now, tell me who did this to you."

Harry leaned up and whispered something in Draco's ear that made Draco gasp and blush. Ron, who was still there, made himself known.

"If Malfoy didn't hurt you, then who did?"

"Draco did."

"What?!"

"Not like that. He hurt me in a good way." Harry said as he smirked over at Ron.

Ron being oblivious as ever looked confused. Harry sighed and said "Ron, you don't need to know how this happened. The only thing you need to know is that I love Draco and he would never do anything to harm me intentionally."

"Y-you love me?" Draco asked quietly. Harry tensed and turned back around to see Draco looking at him with guarded eyes.

"Yes, Draco I love you. I can't even describe how much." Harry declared softly.

"Oh, kitten. I love you too." Draco said caressing Harry's cheek. Harry looked up hopefully and asked "Really?"

Draco answered with a kiss full of love. When they parted they were both smiling brightly. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and Harry purred in appreciation. They started walking toward the end of the hall, still clasped tightly together.

"Wait. How did you get those scratches, Harry?"

"Draco fucked me into a wall." Harry said as they turned the corner. Before they disappeared Harry turned his head and winked. "And it was good too."

The last thing the boys heard from Ron was the thunk as he hit the floor in a dead faint. They snickered quietly and headed off to Gryffindor Tower to spend the night with the person they loved the most.

A/N:This is my first fanfic. I accept consructive criticism but please no flames. :)


End file.
